


Doux

by shitkai



Category: A3! (Video Game), Act Addict Actors
Genre: Is this really the first smut fic for them lol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: ”Aren’t I always gentle though?”A genuine question.“No,” Tsumugi answered, a flatline, genuine response,”you aren’t.”





	Doux

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to think I have the curse of constantly pioneering smut fics for my otps. I'm a thirsty little flower hhngnnh...  
> Anyways, A3 fandom is pretty big, Tasuku and Tsumugi are gay, please write fics, I just,, I can't do this anymore, this took me 3 months and it doesn;t even have plot. I grow a little less shameless with each fic I post here LOL, I hope you like it.

The lowest hums of pleasure involuntarily passed Tsumugi’s lips, his back arching from the dull roll of pleasure that trickled tactically down his spine. Tasuku gave his slim, pale neck kisses that tingled Tsumugi all the way to the tips of his fingers, all the way to his toes.

Alight along with the nonexistent moon, Tasuku made sure to fill in the silence with his harsh breathing, punctuated by the wet sounds of his tongue on Tsumugi’s neck. A few hickeys just barely started to form on the skin, but Tsumugi felt the throbbing numbness at the base of his neck— he could only pray they’d be concealable under his shirts. Tasuku’s strong hands snuck secretly underneath the warm fabric of Tsumugi’s shirt, lithe fingers stroking the soft skin that lie underneath; Tsumugi’s pliantness never failed to make Tasuku giddy with anticipation.

“Taachan,” Tsumugi murmured, his voice almost lost to the way Tasuku briefly came up to kiss him,”be gentle this time…”

They were getting too old for this… the hard fucking that never put Tsumugi short of going into cardiac arrest. He was pouting, his hands grasping Tasuku’s broad shoulders while the other kept busying himself with Tsumugi’s neck. Tsumugi lightly gripped Tasuku’s shoulder, his face turning concerned when met with that default furrowed expression. “I’m serious… I have errands to run tomorrow for the performance soon, and I need to walk.”

Tasuku all but snorted before giving a playful nip at Tsumugi’s collarbone. He was pleased to earn himself a gasp, Tsumugi’s leg subconsciously wrapping itself around Tasuku’s waist. Hands tightened on his shoulders, those blunt nails digging into exposed tan skin.

“Of course,” Tasuku said, with an unusually husky rasp to his already deep voice. Tsumugi swooned involuntarily, looking up at him from where he was pressed against the mattress. Tasuku licked his lips without much thought, releasing a sigh as he held Tsumugi’s gaze,”Aren’t I always gentle though?”

A genuine question.

“No,” Tsumugi answered, a flatline, genuine response,”you aren’t.”

He punctuated himself by lightly tugging the hair at the start of Tasuku’s nape, the gesture a slight warning. “I’m serious,” Tsumugi searched Tasuku’s eyes,”just for tonight.”

Tasuku couldn’t say no to him. Not when Tsumugi breathed out his words like that, entrancing Tasuku with the way he leant in to trace their lips together. _“Please…”_ a silent plea, although he’d already won.

Tasuku couldn’t help but sigh in defeat, kissing Tsumugi’s lips gently. “Alright.” He whispered, getting up from between Tsumugi’s legs to undress himself properly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsumugi taking off the last remnants of his clothes, a sincere smile tossed his way when he was caught staring. Tasuku could never be more in love.

 

Soon enough, they were both naked on the bed, Tsumugi sighing with his bare back against the dark colored duvet. Tasuku was back on Tsumugi’s neck and chest with controlled kisses, the gestures different from his usual frenzied bites and markings.

Tsumugi clutched at Tasuku with a low hum when Tasuku’s erection slid along his thigh, his hands running through the other’s hair again. “Taachan,” he said softly, a flustered yet teasing smile on his lips,”The foreplay is nice but I want you…”

It was embarrassing to say, but to Tasuku, even more embarrassing to hear. He felt arousal and endearment coil hot and tight in his abdomen, and Tsumugi could feel the heat emanating off of Tasuku’s swelled cock on his bare skin. His hands seductively traced the rigidness of Tasuku’s abs, the prominent hardness somewhat lost to the cute swelling of his stomach. “You’ve been working out?” Tsumugi asked, already knowing the answer. Tasuku blushed, nuzzling his nose in the part of Tsumugi’s hair right above his ear,”I haven’t had time lately…”

Tsumugi fought off a laugh, but smiled nonetheless, hands moving up to cup Tasuku’s soft chest,”I never get tired of this part of you… Taachan.” Each nipple betwixt each of Tsumugi’s two fingers.

In the night, Tasuku could see all of the other male’s features contrasted with the shadows of the dark; he kissed him, a low groan against his lips while he flushed deeper. A breath as their lips parted, _“Very funny.”_

Tsumugi felt a moan escape him when Tasuku wrapped a strong hand around the thick base of his erection, the other male gently tugging to and fro in a slow series of pumps. Tsumugi couldn’t control the way his back arched like a bow drawn taut, his navy lashes tickling the roundness of his flushed cheekbones.

 _You’re beautiful._ Tasuku wanted to say, but didn’t, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly on the head of Tsumugi’s cock where he smeared the beads of precum. “Tsumu,” he muttered instead, his free hand moving to the bottom of other’s thigh and squeezing appreciatively. Tasuku kissed the outer shell of Tsumugi’s ear, basking in those encouraging noises.

The way Tsumugi’s nails scraped against the flat planes of Tasuku’s back while he sighed out his name, made him heady with desire.

Tasuku sat up, licking his lips again and liking the brief flicker of lust in Tsumugi’s eyes as his gaze followed Tasuku’s tongue. He smiled,“I should prep you now.”

Tsumugi’s chest was rising and falling with the beat of his fast paced heart. “Mmh,” he hummed, head lolling to the side in attempt to regain his composure.

Tasuku slapped the underside of Tsumugi’s thigh playfully, detatching himself from the other male to go to their bedside nightstand.

There was a string of silence while Tasuku searched for the lubricant, Tsumugi staring at him in all of his naked glory.

 _“Tasuku..”_ Tsumugi called out, his voice quiet, flat, and almost impatient. His desperation halted when he saw Tasuku holding a bottle of lube, teal eyes flickering from the bottle up to Tasuku’s face.

“Spread your legs,” he said, his voice as deep and as monotonous as ever. Tsumugi nodded and complied, his eyes watching Tasuku get back between his legs. The whole bed dipped again, the mattress springs creaking with the re-added weight.

With meticulous attention, Tasuku coated three of his fingers with lube, their gazes never meeting while he carefully prodded around Tsumugi’s entrance. It was only until Tasuku looked up at Tsumugi that he relaxed enough for one finger to enter.

“Are you alright?” Tasuku asked, chiseled features rigid from concentration and littered with concern. Tsumugi nodded without much afterthought; he wasn’t afraid of sex or the slight discomfort foreplay ensued; besides, he trusted Tasuku.

Gently, Tasuku moved his finger around, making Tsumugi let out a breath,“I’m fine……This isn’t our first time you know?” Tsumugi smiled wryly, the intrusion still feeling undeniably odd on his part. Tasuku leaned over and claimed Tsumugi’s open mouth before breaking away with another cautious expression,”It’s just been awhile,” he murmured distantly, adding another finger and scissoring them lightly.

Another kiss followed while Tasuku pushed his digits in deeper. The strain of Tsumugi against Tasuku’s third finger made him groan against Tsumugi’s parted lips involuntarily. He bit down lightly on the other’s lower lip, eyes closing as he eased the third digit in. “Tsumu, you’re tight, relax for me.”

Tsumugi couldn’t help his deep yet quiet sounds of newfound pleasure, his eyes half lidded while Tasuku shifted close enough to where his aching cock rubbed against Tsumugi’s hip.

Tsumugi breathed, his eyes closing as he leveled his own breathing,”Deeper,” he muttered, his voice an octave higher due to the misuse of his drying throat.

He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, tongue wetting his lips as he looked back up at Tasuku. Tasuku saw the way Tsumugi’s soft hair fanned out behind his head on the pillow. The way his bangs were sparse from gravity, exposing his forehead just a bit. Tsumugi, flushed and panting; Tasuku, violet eyes dark from wanton.

Silence ensued, the quiet soon broken by a slow stream of low moans that escaped Tsumugi before he could hold them back. His lashes fluttered when he looked up at Tasuku, his thighs almost quaking from pleasure, _”There…”_

Tasuku kissed Tsumugi’s lips once, and once more just to ground himself. Then, with an expertise curling of his fingers, he pressed against that area once more.

The pleasure Tsumugi felt became apparent when he covered his mouth to stifle the noises he was making. White light flickered behind his eyelids, sparks appearing around Tasuku when he opened them and brought his blurring face into focus once more.

The part of Tasuku Tsumugi thought he’d warded off was coming back, he could see it in Tasuku’s somewhat zealous expression and mannerism. The other was looking down at him with those striking violet eyes, his mouth upturned into a smirk.

Apparently the other loved to tease.

“Taachan…” his face was burning, but Tsumugi was now holding Tasuku tight by his shoulders. _“…Taachan…”_ he drawled again, legs almost giving out from the ruthless touching of his most sensitive area. He was electric, senses overstimulated with the pursue of his slender neck.

Tsumugi was on the edge of screaming when Tasuku didn’t let up, his own teeth biting his lip in an attempt to stifle the sounds again.

Tasuku smiled lovingly, and Tsumugi could physically feel the curling of his rough lips, along with that airy chuckle that undeniably sent vibrations all throughout him. Tasuku was red in the face as he began kissing Tsumugi’s neck some more, his hips continuously rutting forward in small movements to rub his aching cock against the other’s upper thigh. He lightly bit Tsumugi’s jawline, his fingers slowly slipping out of the other’s prepared hole.

With the slightest of smirks, Tasuku lifted himself; and he could see Tsumugi's half lidded eyes searching his own whilst he blinked the other male back into reality.

 

In that moment, Tasuku would swear that his heartbeat fell in tune with Tsumugi's one, shaky exhale.

 _“Please kiss me.”_ Tsumugi pleaded, quietly, his voice throaty and low. His throat was mildly irritated from his whining only seconds ago, his legs somewhat aching from being propped up so long.

Tasuku kissed him, he had to.

It was aggressive, filled with wanton, overflowing with passion, and of course, saliva. Tsumugi was holding onto the other for dear life, his thick brows furrowed and nose scrunched in an attempt to accept all of Tasuku in this one exchange of affection.

It was overwhelming to say the least.

Tasuku, of whom was a stone wall half of the time, slowly worried against the unsuspecting strain that was Tsumugi. It was as if Tsumugi threw bricks until the other tumbled. Tasuku found himself falling down, crumbling with each breath of that forsaken nickname; with each gaze, with each touch, with each kiss.

_Tsumugi would feel the weight of it crush him soon enough._

“Lubricant.” Tasuku said, immediately after the kiss,”I want to do this now.”

He wasn’t one to say what he thought, more than he was the type to act, but Tsumugi could see how everything was going downhill in a matter of seconds. _Gentle_ flew out of the window as he watched the other properly, but frivolously, lubricate himself.

Tsumugi softly brushed his fingertips along Tasuku’s (faltering) abs, as if trying to still him, while the latter moved closer to him. One of Tasuku’s hands held the girthy base of his lubed up cock steady at Tsumugi’s entrance, while the other brushed those navy bangs from his forehead.

“Gently..” Tsumugi pleaded quietly, his strained voice still just for them as he gazed unwavering into Tasuku’s eyes.

Tasuku had half of a mind to repeat the word in his head multiple times; but even while he carefully pushed himself inside, it was becoming apparent that the other half of his mind, was of course, insatiably horny. He let out a loud, shaky breath. They both did.

Tasuku struggled a bit initially, but the well placed foreplay and lubricant made things much more easier than their first time, and even the time after that. He was still holding his cock at the base, the undersides of Tsumugi’s thighs pressed against his hips as he eased his way inside.

Having sex with Tsumugi felt oddly enough like cracking open a nut. Tasuku felt as though in this meaningful moment he was still delving too deep, too hard, too fast, too—

_“…big…”_

Tsumugi’s voice echoed in the vacant space of Tasuku’s mind, and he felt himself fade back into consciousness after he began to feel those fingertips on his abdomen tremor. He glowered, features ridden with concern,”What…?”

“Y…ou’re big…”

Tsumugi’s voice cracked just barely, and from the way he was shaking, Tasuku had realized he was inside.

Tasuku moved his hand off of his cock and pinned Tsumugi’s head in place with both of his palms. With just his hips he sheathed the rest of himself inside, both of them breathing harshly now.

The room was swathed in silence, and then,“Are you alright?” Tasuku had asked in a murmur, his mind hyper fixating on the warmth and tightness of Tsumugi’s pliant body.

He watched as Tsumugi’s face clenched in discomfort, his eyes closing as his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m… okay,” he exhaled again, voice as shaky as his limbs,”Taachan’s amazing….” Tsumugi panted, his lips curling into a lazy smile on his flushed face. His hands slipped up to Tasuku’s strong biceps, squeezing them appreciatively.

“No, you are….” Tasuku cooed back, the sentiment so embarrassing that he almost didn’t say it. The breathless giggle it earned from Tsumugi made the awkward blushing worth it.

Tasuku was still in hopes of allowing Tsumugi to adjust to his size. Then he moved, a gentle and slow rocking of his hips while the loving look of Tsumugi was lost behind his eyelids. The grip on Tasuku’s shoulders tightened, his breath hitching just barely as he enjoyed how gentle and thoughtful Tasuku was when he absolutely wanted to be.

The silence captivated both of them for those intimate few seconds. Suddenly, Tasuku was once again self aware of the preeminent fact that he was inside of Tsumugi, and the ultimate fact that they were having sex.

This one act, this passionate exchange of love and contact that Tasuku had dreamt of for so long. The one person he'd ached and yearned for was now spread out beneath him, docile, loving… warm, and accepting.

He had to calm himself down.

“Tasuku...” Tsumugi whispered, his hand squeezing Tasuku’s bicep once more in a feeble attempt at catching his attention. Tasuku found himself humming quietly in acknowledgement, his gaze finding its way from the deft wallpaper back to Tsumugi's face.

Tsumugi could see Tasuku physically restraining himself, the smooth ridges of his muscles visibly tense. Another one of those soft smiles as Tsumugi brought his hand up to stroke Tasuku's cheek and brush back to his nape. Tasuku had felt himself relaxing against his touch, a sigh withdrawn from a deep part burrowed within the swell of his chest.

Tsumugi leant up, just barely kissing the underside of Tasuku's jaw,“You can move faster....”

After that, things progressed like clockwork, each one of Tasuku's movements controlled and careful. Like a slave to Tsumugi's bidding, Tasuku obediently started moving his hips, his thrusts not as slow and still gentle.

He watched Tsumugi’s face sift through a plethora of emotions, attentive to any sights of visible pain or discomfort. Tasuku’s face was drawn into a slight grimace when he saw Tsumugi’s face contort again.

“Tsumu,” his voice was stuck in his throat, heat coiling tight in his abdomen with each slow thrust. Tasuku licked his lips when Tsumugi opened his eyes again,”are you feeling alright?”

There was a brief silence.

“I’m,” Tsumugi almost choked,”I’m fine…” His voice was as soft as a breeze, teeth nibbling at his lower lip when Tasuku barely slid against that spot in him that made him see white behind his lids. “ _Ah.._ Almost…”

Wordlessly, Tasuku angled his hips differently and managed to hit Tsumugi’s prostate spot on. He felt the wind almost get knocked out of him when he felt their bodies press against each other once more. It was tantalizing; the way that Tasuku managed to be so fulfilling in this very lewd and literal way. It was almost as if Tsumugi was moving against him, like rocking a boat as the springs of the mattress creaked. They were breathing, harshly, in unison now, Tasuku going a bit faster whilst his breath found him in these short, hot pants.

Tsumugi all but keened aloud, his body warming up like magma as he wrapped his arms around Tasuku’s neck and held his hips in a vice grip with his legs. They were nearing Tasuku’s breaking point. The wall that was him, threatening to crumble.

Those little huffs of his name only encouraged him more and more to fuck Tsumugi deep and hard with all of the vigor and candor of some kind of wild animal. He couldn’t help himself. Not when he swore he saw Tsumugi’s eyes roll back before he squeezed them shut, his body goingrigid in the slightest confession of pleasure. He couldn’t be gentle when Tsumugi was begging for this, those sinewy fingers grabbing at Tasuku’s hair to anchor himself.

All of these years of looking at Tsumugi with clenched fists and clouded eyes, all of this time hoping for this, dreaming of this, _wishing for it._

Tasuku snapped, and the wall fell, it tumbled into a useless pile of rubble and debris as he draped his body completely over Tsumugi. His fingers were hard on his hips as he fucked into him roughly, incoherent grunts of pleasure ripped from him.

 _“Tasuku—!”_ stars were bursting behind Tsumugi’s eyelids, and Tasuku couldn’t help but think that he looked absolutely gorgeous like that, fucked out and sweaty, and… _And…_

Tsumugi moaned. _Loud._

It was a broken noise that sounded caught between a hearty moan and an effeminate shriek. Nonetheless, it was so loud and _filthy_ and embarrassing that one of Tsumugi’s hands moved up to shut his own mouth in shock. _That wasn't my voice,_ he thought, still gasping softly into his palm while Tasuku fucked him.

Tasuku really wasn’t letting up, their bodies meeting with every quick thrust that made Tsumugi’s thighs quake just barely. He was going to die.

His heart was in his throat, and he was sure that when he came, the intense rib clattering palpitations would stop with little hesitation. It was because Tasuku was fucking him like he was everything and nothing all at once, that gaze of his burning holes into Tsumugi’s bright red face.

“It’s good,” Tsumugi gasped, just because he couldn’t help but to; his voice rushed and wistful and almost as broken as his bruised hips were about to be. He moved his hand to grip the sheets,“Taachan It’s g… _d…on’t look at—_ “

Just as Tsumugi had picked his choice of words, Tasuku was kissing him, their lips locked together as he halted his movements completely. He made out with him, just like that, Tasuku’s head tilting to kiss Tsumugi even deeper when their noses began to bump against each other uncomfortably. A sliver of tongue caught the side of Tsumugi’s bottom lip before swiping against the corner of his widened mouth and he came, that was all it took to drive him absolutely insane.

Utterly hot and heaving, Tsumugi was struck dizzy by the sudden kiss, his stiff cock still flushed at the tip where his cum spilt from.

_“Hah…hh…”_

Tasuku watched him silently, his eyes still glazed over with this look of insatiable hunger and lust, and his large hands trembling against the other’s waist.

“Tsumu,” Tasuku called, their bodies still conjoined in an evident exchange of pleasure and love. He was blushing when Tsumugi looked up at him, those oceanic almond eyes spacey with the way they almost seemed to go through Tasuku.

Tsumugi breathed out a sigh of weary acknowledgement that was met with Tasuku’s tired, raspy voice,”Maybe we _are_ getting too old for this……”

Silence.

“I’m a bit..." _Out of breath…_ he wanted to say.

Tsumugi could see it as clear as day, and this, earned one of those cute laughs, Tsumugi’s gaze zeroing in on Tasuku again,”You didn’t come…”

Tasuku's fingers gently threaded through Tsumugi’s hair, a soft smile slowly forming on his lips as he brushed those bangs fromwhere they stuck to his sweaty forehead. “You weren’t gentle either.” Tsumugi was pulling roughly at Tasuku’s hair, the flare of anger in his voice evident.

He _had_  promised that earlier, hadn’t he?

“Turn around…” Tasuku murmured, his face not showing an ounce of regret. Tsumugi was entranced for all but a few seconds, looking up at Tasuku through those navy lashes and big blue eyes, _“Seriously…”_

 

Like this, Tasuku could see just how much smaller in stature Tsumugi actually was. He had always been skinnier, but their difference in height and size was a gap that had widened tremendously over time, despite them being the same age. Tasuku wavered.

In this position, with Tsumugi’s hands pressed against the duvet, Tasuku could see all of the faint ridges of his spine. He could run his tan hands along the smooth ivory planes of his back; drape himself over Tsumugi and plunge himself into the endless void of his love.

Tsumugi was taken with him, his body jolting forward with each hard and impersonal thrust that made him huff roughly through his nostrils and moan audibly through his mouth.

He bit back his lower lip in an attempt at holding himself back, Tasuku’s hand moving over one of Tsumugi’s as he intertwined their fingers.

Tsumugi’s head was hung forward, the length of his pale nape exposed, as Tasuku rammed into him over and over again. Tasuku was going crazy, Tsumugi's incoherent mix of _Taachan_ and throaty pleas, threatening to send him over the edge any second.

When Tsumugi’s arms gave out, he found that he was being thoroughly fucked into the mattress, hips up off the bed whilst Tasuku gave him every inch of him. Tsumugi was going to break, and Tasuku was going to break him himself without mercy.

Tsumugi's cheek was pressed firmly against the bed, his oversensitive cock flush against his abdomen. Tsumugi turned himself just barely, the thick heat inside of him building up once more as he brought a free hand to touch Tasuku’s abs. It was a warning, a signal.

 

It wasn’t until they were both coming that Tasuku finally brought his rampant thrusts to a full stop, an exhausted sigh leaving his lips.

The room was quiet after that, the creaking of the bed replaced by their loud ragged intakes of air. Darkness was pooling in Tsumugi’s vision, the both of them almost stuck before Tasuku carefully pulled himself out of Tsumugi.

With an ungraceful roll back onto his back, Tsumugi watched him with lazy eyes, his swollen lips unconsciously forming into a pout.

Tasuku had gotten off the bed, only acknowledging Tsumugi when he had finished cleaning both of them up with few tissues from the bedside table.

“You promised me you would be gentle tonight..” He mumbled, his full lips pulled into one of those disgruntled expressions.

Tasuku leant down, his hand brushing Tsumugi’s hair back to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Unapologetically,”I was.. for the first half.”

A chuckle filled the void of silence when Tsumugi’s hand gave a reprimanding smack square in Tasuku's chest, “Alright, Tsumu, I’m sorry…… I guess I went too far, huh?”

Tsumugi was quiet for a few seconds, his head turning away to blink slowly at the wall beside the bed. Tasuku was subtly playing with Tsumugi’s hair, a bubbly, nervous feeling rising in him like anxiety.

“…You know…... I sort of like being taken roughly.” His voice was quiet, with that coquettish edge to it that Tasuku only heard in these soft, intimate moments.

All Tasuku could do was stare,“Tsumugi…”

“This kind of love… it feels like we’re young again…” He turned back towards Tasuku, eyes alight with nothing but love and admiration,”I missed you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope whoever read this knows I'm going to hell, and I'm taking you with me.  
> I'm @ChillPedal on twitter so if you wanna leave a nice comment or talk to me personally feel free! I love you all, thanks for reading my smut.


End file.
